MMX6:The final conflict
by Duran the Warrior
Summary: This title sucks, but the story doesn't! It has all kinds of things, action, humor, romance, drama. This is my idea of MMX6 as if you couldn't tell. Go on, read it!


MMX6; rated pg-13; has some obscenities in it.  
By Duran the Warrior  
Maverick Hunter Headquarters...  
Douglas: After all this time, X still misses him  
Alia: Too bad that we couldn't have Zero's main memory system intact.  
A familiar blue being appears  
Dr. Light: I have come to drop off Zero's remains. I have repaired them to the point of you guys taking care of the rest. There is trouble starting again. This will require both X and Zero. I have uploaded mail for both of them that will prove useful. The reason I have waited until now is that there is trouble stirring and that I felt X needed this experience to improve himself. Now I must leave, but tell Zero if he wants to save the future, he must look in the past... He disappears  
Alia: Let's get to work!  
Douglas: Right!  
Highway, or the intro to MMX!  
X: What is with this maverick attack out of nowhere? Spies some familiar enemies (No way, this is some sort of sick joke; this is just like when I first got involved in all this. Good thing I kept the Ultimate Armor; it'll make this rather easy.) Goes forward  
Maverick Hunter HQ  
Douglas: Well, I managed to repair most of his body, but a black box was damaged; it had a W on it.  
Alia: Despite this, most of his systems worked as they did before. We were fortunate that Zero's irreparable systems were repaired. Let's wake him up. Presses a switch; Zero wakes up.   
Zero: Iris, where are you? Opens his eyes what happened? One moment I was finally talking with Iris again, but then I'm here? What happened while I was gone?  
Alia: 3 years passed while you were gone; X has grown into quite a hunter. A few other things to note is that in your repair, one of those black boxes of yours were damaged beyond repair. We have installed a recent upgrade that enables reploids to look like humans, a sort of civilian look. We have also enabled you to take 3 modes, each with an emphasis on a different area. The your normal red suit, is now agile mode, with a vastly increased jumping and dashing capabilities, We have managed to add 50% power to you Z-saber. Defense mode, has white armor it doesn't have an air-dash function, but has increased defense and added power to the Z-buster, which from the data acquired from the dopper incident, is rather powerful without 50% boost this mode has. Last but not least is the Attack mode. You have the typical double jump and air dash, but the power of your saber and buster is doubled; a side effect is that the damage you'll take is doubled as well.  
Lifesaver comes in  
Lifesaver: Zero, I'll have to perform some tests on you seeing how you react to what's left of the sigma virus.  
Alia: What are you talking about?  
Lifesaver: I have scanned the various areas and found some of it left. I'm testing Zero to see how he reacts.  
Douglas: I must say that one of Zero's black boxes have been damaged, so he might not react as you planned.  
Lifesaver: I will conduct this test with an altered version of it; so if your systems are infected, you'll only sustain very minor damage.  
Zero: All right...  
Testing room  
Lifesaver: So far his system has powered up from it. Zero then shows signs of slight damage ??? He seems only able to take so much of it. I now know that black box is related with Zero's absorbing abilities. At its peak; I noticed what little damage he had being repaired.  
Alia: Should we test the other modes?  
Lifesaver: Yes, since they might have effects on how well Zero absorbs the virus.  
Later  
Alia: Where is X? He should have calmed down the situation already by now. Oh! I got the results of the tests back; that your red mode has moderate absorption, the defense is low, and the attack mode is high.  
Lifesaver: While you were resting, a way of getting rid of the virus in your systems. This device burns them up and powers an massive radial blast; but I believe that this will harm you to a degree.  
Zero: Where is my saber by the way?  
Alia: X has it, ever since you died...there's an emergency where X's is at. He seems to have run into an especially strong maverick. Zero, go and back X up.  
Zero: Ok, but I have something to ask you when I get back. Leaves  
Highway where X is, somewhat back in time (From the previous scene).  
X: (Why are they doing this? I've taken all the mavericks down easily!)  
The plane drops a giant Maverick.  
????: Long time no see, X. We don't think that you recognize us.  
X: Something is familiar...  
????: That is because we were once 2 of your enemies once. One from the first sigma and dopper conflicts and the other from the repliforce conflict; in order to get revenge on you, we became one. we are Dual Vile! Sigma has returned with his partner; and they are quite powerful. Not that you need to be concerned, since you'll be resting in pieces!  
They start fighting, with D.Vile seeming immune to the X-buster. X tries to nova strike him, but he dashes back and catches him out of it with throw and a stun shot.  
X: (Can't believe how strong this guy is.)  
D.Vile: We're going to enjoy tearing you apart, and Zero isn't here to save you this time...  
????: Want to bet your life on that? A buster shot flies and hits D.Vile, knocking him off guard.  
X: Zero?  
Zero: I'm back and not in very good mood. Who are you, Maverick?  
D.Vile: We are the mix of Vile and Double; Zero, we can sense you are no longer capable of becoming your true self... we must tell the master about this.  
X: Zero! you're back. But why are you white and blue? (The parts that are black and white are blue.)  
Zero: Let's go back to headquarters; I'll tell you all about it and X, could I have my saber back?  
X: Ok Hands it over to Zero  
Headquarters  
Signas: So far, it seems all the mavericks from the past have taken over their old stomping grounds. To top this off the sigma and Zero viruses have popped up. Should a Maverick hunter go to take them on, beware of this. The orders are the same as the last time, X, Zero; move out and take out those mavericks ASAP.  
X: I must note there are some new types of mavericks, powerful ones; so far there is one confirmed: Dual Vile; a mix of Vile and Double; He seems to be enhanced to considerably high level. The ultimate armor was useless against him. I'm going to check my mail now.  
Zero: Same here; I'd like to see what bunched up over the years.  
X and Zero leave.  
Alia: (Time to send X another secret admirer letter to X...) Looks at the chibi-X stuffie on her desk  
Douglas: (Is it me or does she like X? The Top Hunters always get the babes.)  
Zero: Alia, and Douglas, you think it's possible to rebuild Iris?  
Douglas: I don't know; it depends on what vital parts are still working. Alia, look up the data on her.  
Alia: Looks up Data It says that her basic internal systems were damaged, and since those are easily repaired now. All that we need is her body. Radios over to the Hunter patrolling the container tubes for departed Reploids What!? What happen? I'll put this on the speaker.  
Hunter: It seems her body was stolen; this purple and yellow maverick attacked and knocked me out; He had a strange way of saying we instead of I. I was real lucky to be left alive!  
Zero: Damn it! That Dual Vile! I'm going to check my mail.  
He goes to a computer  
Zero: Let me see one mail from a Dr.Light and an AlWil.  
Dr. Light's Mail: Hello Zero, if you're reading this, you are alive again. I have decided to repair your memory system. I have also fixed that control chip, but I don't think in your state that you need it. This problem that is going on is a result of a person from the time of the original Mega man.  
Zero: (What the...?)  
Light's Mail: But I think what concerns you is a reploid dear to you that has been taken. If you desire the power to help her, go to the place where a fight involving you was stopped. I have placed an analysis capsule there that would help you get what you need to accomplish your goals, and to combine all those modes of yours into one. Please continue to support X. -Dr. Thomas Light  
Zero: (Well; that was interesting. Now let's look at the next mail)  
AlWil's Mail: Zero, we have something you want: Iris. In order to get her back, you'd have to beat the revived Mavericks that me and an old enemy recreated. What a shame that you can no longer be purified. And Zero, try not to be holier-that-thou because you have no idea what your hands are stained with.... Try to live until we meet, Zero.  
Zero:(Mother F***!)  
X: What is with this?  
Zero: What is it X?  
X: This secret admirer mailed me again; this started right after the Viral incident, and appears to be a big fan of mine, judging by the fact she keeps mentioning how good I look in my armors. Now she says that she wants to meet me in a week!  
Zero: Go for it. A great man once said, "It is better to loved and lost than to never love at all." Who knows, she might be quite good-looking.  
X: I just though of Alia; since she's been a great help right after you died...  
Zero: ...For the second time.  
X: Look at these 2 mails; one's from a Dr.Light and one's from AlWil.  
Zero: Read them.  
Light, via mail: X, There is in fact are enemies now that have Proto-Reploid technology, Like you X. I will tell you about an armor I though up before I made the others: The Omega Armor. This Armor has unbelievable power, and uses a synchronization system. I'll tell more of it when you gather all the old Armor parts. This is an urgent issue; you must gather the parts and then stop who ever is causing this.  
Zero: Snickers I wonder how good you'll look in that armor?  
X: Could you please not joke about that?  
Zero: Ok, Ok, I'll go to my Dorm and see what happened in the next 3 years. First I'll go get a few things.  
Zero's dorm a few hours later  
Zero: (Well; it seems that there are merchandise based on me and X. Well, Iris, once you come back, I'll give you this Chibi-Zero stuffie) Okay... Everything seems fine here.  
Rookie Hunter: I came to inform you that whatever you do, don't mention the recent Maverick outbreak! By the way Zero, couldn't you just piece that girl back together and have some fun with her while she's inactive.  
Zero: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Proceeds to throw the rookie hunter into a wall.  
R.Hunter: Help! Zero's gone Maverick!  
Alia comes in  
Alia: What's going on here?  
R.Hunter: He just started beating me up.  
Zero: Alia here's what he said Whispers to her that I should 'have fun' with her while she was inactive.  
Alia: WHat!? That's an absolutely sick and tasteless joke! What unit are you from?  
R.Hunter: Unit 0. I just made that unit..... I didn't know that Zero was my boss!  
Zero: Okay, You'll be...Cleaning the unit's halls with a toothbrush! And make it clean enough to eat off of!  
Alia: Could I ask you something Zero?  
Zero: Okay, what's the question?  
Alia: You think X likes me?  
Zero: I think so, I've noticed while you were watching him, that he showed off when he knew that you were watching. (Haha, I think everyone knows about this except them!) Let me guess, you're his secret admirer, right?  
Alia: That's right. Didn't you notice the collection of Chibi-X's on my Desk? One for each Armor. I'm really glad about the civilian upgrade; now I can look really good for him!  
Zero: That's nice to hear, Alia. I'm going in now.  
Alia: Thanks Zero!  
She leaves  
Zero: Let me see how I look in Civilian mode Presses a switch on the belt; he now resembles a normal guy in a leather jacket with jeans Damn, I'm looking good! Time to get some rest; I have some mavericks to hunt.  
Mean while at a Lab...  
Old Man: She is complete! His lost love doesn't only hate him now, but is quite capable expressing it. I have made her capable of using all the maverick's attacks, as well as Adding some of your and Zero's moves, Sigma. Iris is in Red and Black armor, otherwise she resembles her old self Not to mention retaining her civilian form so she might be able to sneak in various places.  
Sigma: This is just like the time I tried to make Black Zero.  
Old man: The X-hunter incident, right?  
Sigma: Now she is a Z-hunter, her main goal is to destroy Zero. Dual Vile can take care of X should he get that far.  
Old Man: Behold she is waking up!  
Iris: Where is Zero?  
Sigma: Wait, Iris, it'd be better if he ran into you while storming this lab. I know this when X saw Black Zero; he was about to go to pieces, but the real thing just had to go and destroy the clone!  
Iris: How may I test my power?  
Sigma: Go look on that screen, and see if you can find anything worth your time.  
Iris: Yes, master.  
Sigma: Laughs She really is a piece of work!  
Old Man: What else do you expect from a now Proto-Reploid? I have her marked as an infected Maverick so the Zero Virus has no effect.  
Iris: May I try against this person Dynamo? I'd like to see how badly I can beat him.  
Sigma: Go right ahead; I know he's no match for you, just look how X and Zero beat him, and certainly you have no problem destroying him. I think now he hangs on the beach. Now, rest; reactivating isn't an easy thing. Iris goes into a capsule isn't this a great idea?, using that Virus cover program?  
Old Man: While in cases of the normal virus, it can be cured by a large amount of vital energy, not for these cover boards. Now I've got to work on the Dark hunters with that stealth virus.  
The Next day  
X and Zero take down each 4 mavericks; they also re-gathered the armor pieces  
X: So far we've taken down all the Ice Mavericks and as Well as taking down Crescent Grizzly, Tidal Whale, Spark Monkey, and Armored Armadillo.  
Zero: Well, so far we're doing well. At this pace we'll take care of them in about 5 days.  
Aqua Beach  
Dynamo: Hey, cute babe, wanna go out with a Nova as in Casanova?  
Iris: How unfocused; I can see why X and....him beat him.  
Dynamo: You mean Zero?  
Iris: I hate him, hate that name. Now your days are coming to an end.  
Dynamo: I wasn't asked to destroy them, but delay them, and I did!  
Iris: I'm doing this because I wish to see how well I do. I should beat you easily since you are weak to air-class attacks.  
Dynamo: Fighting a good-looking girl isn't my style, but I'll do what I'll have to do.  
They start fighting. Iris has a pair of wings come out, and then starts flying towards him, and hits him.  
Dynamo: (Those are Storm Eagle's attacks! How can she do them so well?)  
The fight continues until she stands still with her wings folded, and proceeds to use Storm Owl's Tornado Pillar attack, bringing Dynamo to his knees.  
Dynamo: Wait, you won, you're strong.  
Iris: I can't have Him finding out about me early, so I'll have to terminate you. Draws a red beam saber and slashes him to pieces. wish it was Him...  
X's Dorm  
X is talking on the vid-phone  
X: You say that he made such a tasteless joke; what'd you do with him, Zero?  
Zero, on the Vid-phone: I'm having him clean up the halls with a toothbrush; after that, fix the dent in the wall.  
X: How was the wall dented?  
Zero: What did you think I threw him into?  
X: Oh. Hey, Zero, could I tell you something?  
Zero: Sure; just as long as it isn't that you're in love with me.  
X: Um, I like Alia, in the girlfriend sort of way.  
Zero: (Well; that'll go smoothly) Well, X, fate works in weird ways. I'm breaking contact; another day of taking down mavericks.  
X: All right.  
Scene ends  
Day 2  
The two hunters took out about 2 mavericks each, going along with a pattern; the day being slowed by getting necessary parts such as heart tanks.  
Hunter HQ  
Zero: A shame that today wasn't as easy as yesterday  
X: At least we cleaned out the areas of parts and such so we won't have to go over to those areas again.  
Alia: We have a radio from a hunter at aqua beach.  
Hunter: We have discovered the wreckage of a reploid; it appears to be Dynamo. From a witness who seen what happened yesterday is that a girl in red and black armor came up to him and started fighting; she fought as well as X or Zero, even knew his weakness, but afterwards she finished him off, with a beam saber slash. I don't know who she is, but it is possible that she is a maverick, a very powerful one at that!  
Zero: (Could that be her?, No! It can't be, she was kind and gentle, but this female is cold and heartless!.)  
X: so far we have taken out 12/40 mavericks in 2 days; at this rate, it'll take 5 more days.  
Alia: (That and that's when we'll meet.)  
Zero: We should rest now; we'll need the energy to go at a good pace tomorrow. We might not be able to rest between maverick missions, so we'd have to be sharp.  
X: Right.  
3 days later  
20 of the mavericks fell in those days; stuff like gathering armor, and tanks slowed them down once more. Zero goes to Memorial Hall to reflect on the past.  
Zero: (So much has happened; I'd though that this time I'd finally stay dead and be with Iris, but forces have returned us to this plane, but to fight each other again. I don't know if I can bring myself to fight her again. I loved her yet it was me that killed her.) Damn you Colonel!  
????: Why do you say that?  
Zero: If not for that pride, this whole thing could have been avoided, both him and Iris would be alive, and things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they are now!  
????: Do you wish to save Iris?  
Zero: Yes! I do! I'd even let Dr.Light make some sort of enhancement for me.  
????: See that pillar in the middle of the room?  
Zero: Yes.  
????: Scale it up, and you'll find what you need.  
Zero goes up there to find a Dr.Light Capsule.  
Dr.Light: Let me analyze you so I can create an upgrade for you.  
Zero: Okay.  
He climes in; he hears Dr.Light's voice  
Dr.Light: I have decided to make a golden armor for you; this is quite powerful, good enough to keep up with the omega armor. I made a few modifications, such as removing your Z-buster, but you will gain more, such as the wave sword system. This enables you to attack with powerful energy waves out of your saber; but this is limited, energy out of this also goes toward the purify blade attack; this is fatal to most mavericks, but to those who have a cover program, this should free them. A cover program is a strengthened form of the virus, and using a e-tank won't work. There will be other trials you'll go through. All you modes will be combined into one; with this, you will no longer be able to absorb the virus, nor can you be infected by all forms of it; it's a shame I could do this with X's Omega Armor, but I made it so well that one cannot modify it. I'll warn X of this. Now, go, Iris is waiting for her knight in shining armor.  
Zero: Despite that cheesy line, I'm all for it.  
The Capsule starts going, and Zero ends up in golden armor.  
Zero: (Lets test this out) He finds that all the modes are combined; that and his saber is now grayish. (A sliver blade; even though he has cheesy metaphors, he knows his way around a reploid. I think he enabled me to be revived!)  
Day 7  
The rest of the Mavericks fell; and X finally gathered all the parts. He then leaves to go to the capsule where he first got the 1st leg armor. He sees it and goes up to it.  
Chill Penguin's Stage  
X walks up to the old capsule again with all the armor data that was gathered.  
Dr.Light: So you have gathered all the parts; step in here to receive the Omega Armor. This armor combines all the strongest points of all the armors, from flight, to being able to walk on spikes. The buster upgrade allows you to fire 4 high powered shots; with the aspects of the falcon and gaea busters. This armor also used a synchronization system. As this percentage gets higher and higher, your abilities will increase. At 100% your abilities will be maxed out and your systems will have the auto-repair activated. This leads to 200%, the maximum, at this point 2 attacks are available: Omega Blast; which inflicts massive damage to everything nearby, but it will reduce your sync% to 50%. The second attack is the Omega Buster; or a powerful beam attack; this reduces your % to 100%. But there are some downsides to this armor; you will lost the giga attacks for the most part. That and this armor has a viral resistance system; it will protect against the virus at the expense of the sync %. I must warn you that should you reach 0%, you are not only very weak, but infection is possible at that point. I will also input a memory board from your predecessor; MegaMan. If you want to use this armor, please step in.  
X Steps in and his ultimate armor is changed to a mix of all the armors, but it are gold and sliver all over, with wings on the back.  
At Hunter HQ  
X: This armor has all the best parts. I can even walk on spikes.  
Zero: Mine new armor is good, and while spikes are a problem, Virus aren't; Dr.Light put in an immunity thing in mine.  
X: This armor was made too well; still I have more knowage of the old times, but it stops right before 12/24/20XX...  
Alia: I remember that date from history class; some mysterious killer robot wipes out everything in Light Labs and disappears; at the same time, one other robot was destroyed. Quite a mysterious day since even now, we don't know what caused this.  
Zero: (That date; it sounds familiar... but why?)  
Alia: Well, at least X looks very sharp in his newest armor!  
X: Looks at clock I think it's time to go; I have an appointment to make.  
Zero: Good luck, X (Will he be surprised)  
Alia drops a pencil  
Alia: Ah shoot! I dropped my pencil; I guess I'll have to pick it up. Bends over picking it up, giving the guys a nice view of her rear.  
X: (Wow she has a nice butt!)  
Zero: (I hope X got that clue; but I think he didn't.)  
Douglas: (My favorite part of the day.)  
Signas: (Get a room already!)  
X leaves  
Alia: Oh! I've got to pick up some spare parts for the radio. Bye!  
She leaves  
Zero: I've got an idea guys; why don't we use the cameras to spy in on their dates?  
Douglas: Sounds great, since the only other entertainment is a maverick attack.  
Signas: I'm willing to go along with this; but one shouldn't wish for that.  
Zero, radioing someone: Hey, maggot, you ready to do backup?  
R.Hunter, on radio: Yes sir!  
Zero: We'll need that just in case Alia wises up on our looking in. Gets the Radio, and starts to announcing something All Hunters, in a few moments, turn on AV channel 1, because the event of X growing up will be on shortly.  
Pax Park  
X is in his 'human form', he resembles a teenage wearing a flannel jacket T-shirt with himself on it, a some blue jeans.  
X: Hello, whoever you are, come out so I can meet you like you said....  
Alia: Oh, X, you're here too?  
X: When I'm like this, I'd prefer the name Rock, a slight side effect of getting MegaMan's memories. What are you doing here?  
Alia: Just waiting for the guy I like, and you?  
X: I'm waiting for my secret admirer. This on the eve of the attack on Maverick Base. You look awfully nice in your non-alert mode. (I wish that she was the secret Admirer..)  
Zero: {What will happen to our brave hero now?}  
Douglas: {Get lucky?}  
Signas: {No, they aren't that kind of reploids. Try to please keep the tasteless remarks to a low amount.}  
Alia, spying the odd camera movement turns it off  
Zero: {Time for you to do your stuff, Rookie}  
The Rookie pops up with a hand camera that is connected to the HQ  
Douglas: {Right on!}  
Alia: So Rock, could I do it?  
X: Okay, it'd not as if you're going to rip off my arm, right?  
Alia: Right. Goes up and kisses him.  
X: Wait! I thought that you were waiting for...  
Alia: The guy I like? That's you, silly! I'm your secret admirer!  
X: Well; I don't mind that at all, and I don't mind saying you have a cute butt! He realizes what he just said and gets embarrassed Oops! I didn't mean to say that, I'm very-  
Alia: Giggles It's okay to be honest. That's why I dropped the pencil so many times. You're so cute when you're not noticing the fact I like you. I think everyone knew that we liked each other except for us.  
Zero: {Okay, Beta, stay low until this is over..}  
Signas: {I don't know how they are going to react to the fact that almost every hunter is watching this date..}  
Douglas: {Hey, Zero, you think that we could tape your date with Iris when you get her back?}  
Zero: {NO!} Moves his hand so the radio is broadcasting all over the base {Don't ask that again!}  
Signas: {Douglas, shouldn't you have figured that is a sore spot for Zero.}  
Beta: Commander Zero, I'd hate to tell you this, but the lovebirds can hear every word of what is going on there.  
Alia: Who's in the bushes?  
X: I'll go see Finds Beta What unit are you in, and what were you doing here?  
Beta: Beta of special unit #0, on punishment detail from Zero himself! He ordered me to be backup in taping this date so he'd have something to do than think.  
Alia: I know you, you're the rookie that made the joke about Iris!  
Beta: (I can't help myself...) So X are you going to 'download' from Alia's hard drive?  
X: Zero; explain this!  
Zero: {Opps! It's just that you becoming a man is a big event in this case, so I decided to have it shown all around the base, with me and the rest of the crew watch it on the big screen. X, I'd never imagine you remarking on a girl's butt!}  
X: I'll remember this! (I'd like to see how him and Iris like getting taped....) Yawns I'll get hitting the hay now; I had a nice time Alia. How about we do this again after we finish this mission.  
Alia: Good Night Rock..  
Scene ends  
Maverick Base Lv.1  
The first few days of attacking the maverick base were for the most part boring, facing many old maverick bosses, although Zero does run into a interesting foe, The Colonel.  
Colonel: So we meet again, Zero. I wish that we could talk but my program demands that I try to destroy you.  
Zero: All right, this is better than you living as a maverick.  
They start fighting, when Zero tries out his wave sword attack. At this point they entered a wave war, with Zero surely gaining the upper hand. Then the wave attacks started to rip through Zero's former friend. At this point the colonel dropped to his knees.  
Colonel: Please.....save...Iris......She.....just....has...a...cover...program...in...her...some....how......  
Zero: (I think I just realized something, if this was a cover program, and the virus purifies that; what if this purity blade move purifies that Maverick program; then saving her is indeed possible!) X, how are progressing?  
X: {I have cleared all the mavericks here}  
Alia: {It's confirmed; all mavericks wiped out; proceeded to 2nd level tomorrow.}  
X's location  
X: (All those mavericks were mostly remade sigma base bosses from spider to the wall robot, as well as the general. What will we find tomorrow?)  
He steps in the portable recharge capsule, and sleeps.  
Maverick Base Lv.2  
The 2 lead hunters charge to the next area while their units fight it out, even the crude Beta was out there. They come to 2 doors.  
Zero: Lets spilt up and see what is behind both these doors.  
X: Right!  
They go into the doors. Zero enters a room, and all of a sudden, 2 people enter.  
????: Hello, Zero, I have someone you want to meet; even though she is upset at you for killing her.  
Zero: NO! I didn't mean to! I need to defend myself!  
????: Well; I'd have to admit that seeing you like this is just like X when he saw your clone....  
Zero: Sigma! I'll kill you!  
Sigma: Not yet, you have to get past her first, and how she feels; that'll be every hard. Iris, tell him how you feel towards him.  
Iris: I hate you, Zero, you killed my brother and me, all with out any feeling.  
Zero: That isn't true. (EX energy at full, Purity Sword is possible.) I'll prove it!  
They start fighting, with Zero trying to catch her off guard, she was attacking with various styles, and when she used Flame Rex's charge attack, she hit the wall and got stunned.  
Zero: This is it! Purity Sword attack! He sticks his saber in the ground and the whole room is filled with light. Iris falls unconscious and comes to shortly. Zero goes to inspect her. Iris, you all right?  
Iris: Yes, Zero, it is so nice to see you again. What happened during all this time?  
Zero: I think we'll handle that when we get back to base, to make necessary repairs and such. (I wonder how X is doing?)  
X's scenario.  
X: Who ever is there show yourself!  
D.Vile: So we meet again X, this time there will be one interlopers!  
X: Good, I'll have a chance to try how good this armor can get.  
They start fighting; X is taking caution in this fight, Charging his buster to max. He tend fully unloads it, firing 4 plasma shots; 2 of these struck D.Vile. The fight continued.  
X: (So far my sync % is at 117%, so I must be fighting at full power. Let me remember, it takes a full 200% to do Omega Blast and Omega Buster, and they reduce the % to 50 and 100% respectively.)  
The fight started up again, when D.Vile used his split strike attack; or in other words he became 2, tried to claw X and became one again. To respond to this X fired a shot at both the 'mavericks'; the shot hit the right one, but X sustained some damage in that attack.)  
X: (Sync % is at 200! Time to finish this!)  
D.Vile: Come on give us your best shot!  
X: Okay! If you say so! A massive amount of energy forms in the barrel of the buster until it blasts out a massive beam, which knocks Dual Vile through a wall, and the beam kept on him until he blows up. X goes in this to see what's going on.  
X: Zero! What are you doing here?  
Zero: Saving Iris, of course! I think we should regroup, so we can get repairs and such.  
X: Oh yeah! I'll put down a teleport pad so we can get here more easily.  
The 3 Reploids leave.  
Hunter HQ  
Alia: I've analyzed her data, and it turns out that she can use any of the old maverick's attacks. I have also detected some data of your and sigma's saber styles. We had to re-teach her those attacks due to the fact the maverick board that was in her is no more. That and her system is marked as maverick.  
X: Why would that be?  
Zero: I think it's because of this board isn't like the virus, and if she got some of it, that board might have been fried, possibly with some other parts.  
Lifesaver: Exactly; and this classification enables her to be unnoticeable to the virus.  
Zero: How is she?  
Lifesaver: She is fine, and only minor repairs were necessary. She should come to any second.  
Iris enters.  
Iris: Could you please tell me what has happened.  
Zero: What happened to the armor? You look like how you used to.  
Iris: I don't like using it much, reeks of another reploid's 'blood' per say.  
Zero: Oh; don't worry now Iris, you stay at the base while me and my friend X take care of Sigma.  
X: Sigma? How do you know that?  
Zero: I saw him, in his first body, introducing her, like how he introduced my clone to you.  
X: That must have been tough for you.  
Signas: You two should rest, since tomorrow will be a hard day.  
Both X and Zero: Yes sir!  
They leave.  
Iris: I want to help too! I want to be by Zero's side always.  
Alia: Okay, Iris, if you're not too tired, you can go in the training room to practie you attacks. Don't worry, I'll watch over you.  
Iris: Okay, Miss Alia  
Alia: (I'm not that old! Kids..)  
Iris leaves.  
Douglas: Alia, you seem to treat her like a little sister.  
Alia: She needs a more mature female influence. I'm going to rest as soon as Iris finishes her training.  
Signas: Are you sure this is a good idea, encouraging her to do this? You know how Zero will react.  
Alia: There is a little something to learn: Don't ever get in the way of a woman in love, or you'll pay for it!  
Douglas: Woman knows Woman best, regardless of being human or Reploid.  
End scene.  
Sigma's base Lv.3  
X and Zero head into the deepest level; with Iris a good ways behind.  
Zero: I have a feeling that someone is following us, X  
X: Who do you think it might be?  
Zero: Don't know, it might be Iris, but I told her to stay at the base so she wouldn't get hurt.  
X: How about you take care of our tail and I go on forward?  
Zero: Sure.  
X goes on forward, leaving Zero.  
Zero: Iris; why are you following me?  
Iris comes out of her hiding spot.  
Iris: I just wanted to be by your side, never to be separated.  
Zero: I wanted you to stay because I don't want to lose you again.  
Iris: But Zero, I can fight..  
Zero: That may be true, but I don't know if you have it in you to destroy another reploid, even if they are mavericks.  
Iris: Please, let me come with you, please Zero.  
Zero: Heh; You win, but you follow me just in case we run into some strong mavericks.  
Iris: Ok!  
Meanwhile with X  
X enters a room, and sees Zero, but it's not Zero.  
D.Zero: I am know as Dark Zero, a Dark Hunter. It is my mission to destroy you and the lesser Zero, that fool! But I want to see how I do against you.  
They start fighting with D.Zero attacking with a Z-buster, but it is red. The blasts hit the wall, and dent it servely.  
X: (I have to be careful around this guy; he is like the old Zero, but made more powerful.)  
D.Zero: You notice my power, eh? I will show you what other attack I have. He then does a wave with his saber. This travels fast and hits X; while it doesn't hit him that hard, it has another effect.  
X: (Sync % down 14%; this must mean that his saber has the virus on it! Okay, so far the current % is at 124%. Lets see how he likes this.) Charges his buster and fires 4 shots; this catches the dark hunter off guard, and 3 of them hit him.  
D.Zero: (Damage considerble; chances of victory 46%; at this rate I'll never get to fight the fool that calls himself Zero!) Teleports away.  
Zero: {X, are you all right?}  
X: Yeah; but I have to warn about these dark hunters; they seem to guard Sigma. I met your copy, Zero and he wants to fight you really bad. So be careful, Zero.  
Zero: {Right! Be careful yourself. Breaking contact.}  
After that X moves forward, dealing with slight obstructions. He comes to another room; and in that room he finds something interesting: Himself, or something that looked like himself.  
X: Who are you and why do you look like me?  
????: Simple; I am Dark X, and unlike you I enjoy destroying and killing. I wonder if my partner found who he was looking for.  
On Zero's end.  
D.Zero: Oh, look, the inferior Zero is his gilded armor. Unlike you, I have accepted my true power, and right now I want 2 things: Tearing you apart, and that girl...  
Zero: Over my dead body!  
D.Zero: That is the point exactly; come on, prove your superiority to me!  
They start fighting, while Dark Zero used is basic buster shot and sword wave tactic, Zero decided to out maneuver him, using his jumping and dashing abilites not only to evade Dark Zero's attack, but to attack him. Half way through the fight, they stopped and exchanged some more words.  
D.Zero: No way; I was made to be the true Zero, but I am getting beaten by an 'inferior' clone...no...I will KILL YOU!  
Zero: It is a shame, focusing one's life to a few petty goals. I learned how to get the most out of my life; from the times I died and got a second chance. I won't waste this third one nor have you take it from me. I don't have time for this; you'll stop one way or another. Iris, get as far away from this room.  
Iris: Why Zero?  
Zero: You're my weakness; just wait outside until I come back out; remember, I'm the one in the gold and sliver armor. (I think Dr.Light is senile!)  
Iris: 'Kay Leaves the room.  
Zero: Now with her out of the way, I can let loose; you do that too, since you life depends on it.  
The fighting resumes; but they are going all out; D.Zero with his homing buster, and Zero with his wave sword. Zero was easily getting the drop on him with his superior defense and agility.  
Zero: You specialize in power, but not much else. (One thing's for sure; Dr.Light made this type of armor really well.)  
Zero jumps over his clone, and starts slashing like crazy, creating multiple waves tearing him apart. Zero finishes him with a massive wave slash. He looks over the remains, and Radios someone.  
Zero: Anyone from Unit 0 there?  
Beta: {It's private Beta, sir, what do you want me to do.}  
Zero: I'd like to have some remains of a maverick inspected. Take it to Alia right away.  
Beta: {Yes sir!}  
Zero: Another thing: I have rescued Iris. You're lucky I didn't tell her what you said; she would have taken it worse than I did.  
Beta: {Was she that young girl training?}  
Zero: Yep.  
Beta: {My apologies, sir, I'll get on this right away! Breaking contact now.}  
Zero walks back to Iris.  
Zero: I must say Sigma and his partner aren't the best designers of battle reploids, maybe except for 1.  
Iris: What would that be, Zero?  
Zero: That armor; you look cute in it!  
Iris: Zero!  
Zero: I'm starting to sound like Alia now, fawning over how one looks in their armor.  
Iris: Not as if you look bad, Zero. You do look like a shining knight.  
Zero: Thanks, Iris, but we need to get moving again. I hope that X hasn't ran into any trouble.  
Where we last saw X  
They started fighting, with Dark X (in the ultimate armor), attacking with plasma shot and Nova Strike, but messily. X was able to get in many good shots, which also built his sync%. After awhile of fighting, it seems that the Dark Hunter was finished, but Dark X has other ideas. He rushed up and grabbed X.  
Dark X: Us dark hunters have a final attack; that is to infect the enemy with the sheath virus; one that gets past all defense systems. Why beat them when you can have them join you... He proceeds to explode in a purple could which covers X.  
X: Laughs evilly  
Sigma: Welcome to our side, X. I have a mission for you: destroy the 2 maverick hunters that are coming towards me.  
X: Yes, sir...  
At the time of this; Zero and Iris were making their way down when they run into Beta.  
Zero: Beta, what are you doing here?  
Beta: I'm here to give you this. Shows D.Zero's saber.  
Zero: What's that for?  
Beta: Alia analyzed the remains, and found a sheath virus in it. She said that normal methods won't work, but some tests were preformed and found out that the normal virus exposes that virus. Once exposed, the virus is easily taken care of by the internal defense systems.  
Zero: Why are giving me this?  
Beta: I have some other news: We've lost contact with X! It might be possible that X is now infected with that sheath virus. I have also come to give you backup, sir. Despite being a rookie, I am a talented hunter; that's why I was put in Unit #0.  
Zero: Spies a door. I'll go look in there; Beta, watch over Iris.  
Beta: Yes sir!  
Zero walks in the room, and he hears a voice.  
????: Hello, Zero. I am really amazed how happens when such stuff like guilt and conscience out of the way. I wonder how powerful this new armor can be.  
Zero: (Oh no, X has gone maverick.) How did you get this way?  
X: Simple, my clone gave me it, and I am quite glad for it. Is there any reason to hate fighting; after all, you either kill or be killed.  
Zero: All right if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!  
Zero starts to close on his now maverick friend. He takes out the V-saber that D.Zero had, and tries to slash X with it. This isn't easy since X was been firing full-charge buster shots that Zero tried to avoid.  
Zero: (This is getting nowhere! I'l take to take a hit to do this!)  
Zero then rushes X while he was charging and slashed X with that V-saber; afterwards, X started to show signs of his system fighting off the virus. At the same time his X-buster fired 2 shots, one hitting Zero in the leg, slightly damaging it.  
X: Zero! Are you all right?  
Zero: Just minor damage; I'm glad that this armor is really good.   
Radios for Iris and Beta to come in. They enter.  
Beta: What are you going to do next?  
Zero: We're going to go on to Sigma. You should prepare an escape route, lest Sigma decides to blow this place up.  
Beta: Will do! he leaves then the others do.  
Innermost chamber  
Zero: Iris, you wait out here for us while we end this once and for all.  
They enter the room to find Sigma in his first body.  
Sigma: Welcome to you final resting place. The plan was to possibly infect you, but since that failed, I'll just have to destroy you.  
Zero: Careful, X, He's hiding something alright, after all why would he be in that weak body after all that.  
X: Let's just end this.  
They happen to fight and destroy what appears to be his first 5 humanoid bodies. His head floats and talks.  
Sigma: I've saved the best for last; the omega body, that has all the best parts of my bodies! Time to die!  
All his old bodies parts combine to make this body with claws, saber, and scythe.  
Sigma: My partner informed me that those big bodies were useless against you. So this was made; now die!  
They fight once more, but X and Zero focus their most powerful attacks (Wave sword and Omega Buster) on Him; he barely surives.  
Sigma: No...way...I...can't loose...He blows up.  
????: Pathetic; oh well, I never expected a typical attack type like him to win against a proto-reploid.  
X: What are Proto-Reploids?  
????: First let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Albert Wily, rival of Dr.Light's. A proto-Reploid is one made by Me and Dr.Light; you two were created with very advanced technology for you time. By the way, do you 2 know the date December 24. 20XX?  
Both: !!!!  
Wily: Deep down in both of you you remember...  
Flashback-12/24/00, Dr. Light's lab. (Note: Zero sees things from his view and X sees MegaMan's POV; and a mysterious third POV.)  
Light: I this be it for the armors; now time to seal him away. Goes up to the computer and type in a command, then the various capsules teleported away.  
MegaMan comes in.  
MegaMan: What are you up to?  
Light: I have made a new type of robot, one that is very much human. Testing to see whether or not he will work will take a long time, and I won't live that long, sad to say. (Wily has those plans, and he'll use them to make a killing machine.)  
MegaMan: It sinks how Wily now has a copy of those plans, I shouldn't have let my guard down then.  
Roll enters  
Roll: Don't worry about it, brother, Dr. Wily isn't a problem no longer. You should relax.  
Light: I think she's right. (The end's coming.)  
Roll: Come on, Rock, there's this TV show on now.They Leave  
Light: ProtoMan, you can come out now.  
ProtoMan appears  
ProtoMan: Is this about why I got this experiment buster up grade.  
Light: Yes; I believe Wily will use these plans to create a killing machine.  
ProtoMan: Couldn't he have done that with any of the other robots.  
Light: But these new generations of robots aren't exactly bound by the 3 laws of robotics. And I think Wily is now desperate from his defeats. This means that he'll send his creation over here to end things once and for all. The reason why I gave you these things was that you can have some hope of taking on Wily's ultimate creation.  
An explosion is heard  
Dr.Light: It has started. ProtoMan, go to there and try to stop him.  
Elsewhere  
Roll: Rock, who is that?  
MegaMan: I don't know Roll, but I'll stop him.  
They spy the tall robot tearing in the lab, this robot was red, and had a blond ponytail; then He spoke  
????: There you are MegaMan, I am Zero, my master's ultimate creation. Unlike other robots, I have nothing stopping me from killing both robots and humans.  
Rush comes up and tries to attack Zero, but with well timed blast, blows up the dog.  
Zero: Oh yes! Doing what he wants will be easy, especially if I can find X...Well, I can amuse myself against the weakings in here. Starts taking pot shots at the 2 robots.  
MegaMan: Get Dr.Light, Roll!  
Roll: Right!  
She leaves  
Zero: You think that pea shooter will affect me at all.  
MegaMan: I don't know until I tried. Fires a full charged shot, but it doesn't affect him in the slightes.  
Zero: Laughs Evilly Time to die.   
He starts to unleash shot after shot of his Z-buster at the blue robot; it was evident that MegaMan was outclassed. As he lay wounded, MegaMan saw Zero walk up to him.  
Zero: Die   
Fires a final shot at the now destroyed MegaMan. Then ProtoMan comes in.  
ProtoMan: I'll stop you and Wily if it's the last thing I do!  
They start fighting; this time the combatants are evenly matched. Blows were traded, and each unleased full power shots, Zero lost one of his buster arms, while Protoman was severely damaged. Zero then leaves the area to finish his task there.  
ProtoMan: I'll...stop...Wily...no...matter...what...must...rest...now. He closes his eyes. As screams are heard.  
A highway, later that day  
Bass: Man! I'll beat MegaMan no matter what! I'll prove I'm stronger than him.  
Zero: Too late; I destroyed him, along with Dr. Light and his lab. I think with my current state I can beat you!  
Bass: How dare you! He was mine to destroy...  
Zero: Anyway, My master wanted you out of the way, since he doesn't tolerate failures that are disobedient.  
Bass: Oh yeah? Lets go Treble!   
Becomes suped up and starts fighing with Zero. Zero easily out guns him even, with a single arm.  
Zero: Pathetic. Fires another final shot, leaving scrap heap behind.  
Dr. Wily's current Lab  
Wily: I am planning on putting myself in a reploid body so I can rule the world forever! First I'll have to put you in a capsule so you can recover, and by the time you wake up, X will be awake, then my revenge will be complete! (I must make sure that that chip still works.)  
Zero enters the capsule, while Wily prepares the plan to transfer himself into a reploid body. He leaves a note pad open.  
Notepad: I noticed how the evil energy affected even MegaMan, so when the last bit vanished, I decided to synthesize it, creating the Zero virus, after the first subject, Zero. It brings out the most evil aspect in anything, especially reploids. I created a control chip so he won't turn on me. That and his basic programming is 'evil', and thrives thus on the virus.  
Back to the Present  
Wily: Now do you remember now X? Why he sealed those final memories? I didn't think you knew that Zero has a good deal of 'blood' on his hands, even more so than Iris, after all, he was the one who killed Dr. Light! starts laughing  
Both X and Zero hear a voice  
To Zero: I know what you did wasn't of you own will. You were created to kill and destroy, and thus you didn't have any other qualities, but thanks to Dr. Cain, you are capable of being more than a killer. I must say that fact that ProtoMan wasn't finished off might lead to something interesting...  
To X: I sealed these memories because it would cause grief. I knew this was coming, and it was a matter of fate. You 2 and Wily aren't the only things from the past, and he is looking over you, Mega Man X, like a brother...  
Voice stops, but they see that they are trapped, but Iris busts in and fires a storm tornado at Wily, stunning him  
Zero: Thanks Iris.  
Iris: You're welcome.  
X: Save that for later, look at Wily!  
He finally steps out in a black armor, that had spikes all over it with a skull on top  
Wily: With this form, I have not only achieved eternal life, but great power! I must remark that if not for me activating the control chip, Sigma would have been dead long ago. Not as if he's coming back, since I just wiped out all traces of him, instead, I'll infect the world with the true Zero virus! Time for you to die, you pathetic fools.  
X, Zero and Iris fight Wily in his new body, not the going is not easy, since his buster is creates black holes. They finally beat him, but Wily presses a button and everyone is trapped in energy cages then a familiar whistle sounds, a massive plasma blast hits Wily,and but who to appear, but ProtoMan  
ProtoMan: Long time, no see, Wily!  
Wily: I though that Zero destroyed you!  
ProtoMan: I thought so too; I was recovered by some kindly scientists that repaired me as much as they could. Even though I have some scrapes and cuts, I'm fully active, all this so I can destroy you Wily, I come here to find you messing with my little brother.  
X: How do you know?  
ProtoMan: In my travels, I came upon a capsule with Dr. Light in it, and I guess one of his plans was to transfer himself on to an AI network so he could help you. He told me how he gave you my brother's memories, that making you my little brother. Now, let me finish him!  
They start fighting, but with ProtoMan's wear and tear on his prototype armors, Wily takes him out, pretty much leaving just his torso  
X: Brother! (Sync % at 203 and rising!) I'll make you pay for this Wily! Zero and Iris, get out of here and take ProtoMan with you, Lifesaver and Douglas might be able to help him!  
Zero: But what about Wily?  
X: I have to stop him, not only to stop these massive Maverick attacks, but also to avenge my family! I do not blame you for these deaths, Zero; I blame Wily!  
Zero, Iris and ProtoMan leave  
Wily: Awww, how touching, but I'll beat you like I thrashed ProtoMan.  
X: No you won't... (Sync % now at 504% and rising; is it going up with my rage over my lost loved ones?)  
They start fighting and all of a sudden, X has this blue aura around him, and it appears that he has gone into overdrive, flying really fast, and firing non stop full power shots. This overwhelmed Wily and he started to talk  
Wily: Please spare me, X. After all, if you kill a human, you'll be marked a maverick.  
X: There's a little problem with that, you're in a reploid body, and therefore, a reploid, one that has gone maverick. That means I must retire you. Fires his Omega Buster, totally vaporizing him. He then leaves  
One month later, Hunter HQ.  
Douglas: It was hard work for the time, but we've rebuilt ProtoMan as a reploid. As far as armor goes, Alia made a copy of the Omega Armor for him, but it's only is as has the defensive and offensive abilities of the Ultimate Armor. That and we've decided to rename him ProtoManX, or ProtoX for short.  
X: That sounds nice, as if we're related.  
Douglas: Doesn't Zero have a date today at the park?  
X: Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tape them!  
ProtoManX enters  
ProtoX: What are you up to, brother?  
X: A new hobby, taping top hunters on dates; Zero started it. He taped me and Alia on our date.  
ProtoX: Could I watch that too?  
Alia: Sure, just let me set up the cameras. I had some more installed just for this, and in other areas for maverick attacks. By the way, ProtoX, until you really prove yourself, You'll be in X's unit. I'm really surprised how well you two are taking the news of your family's death.  
ProtoX: I've been living for a long time, and my brother seems to have gotten over it, I think since Zero died twice.  
X: It's on!  
They watch Zero and Iris at Pax Park while he is telling her the events of the last 3+ years. Until Beta goes up to them.  
Beta: {Sir, we are being taped as we speak.}  
Zero: {X! I know you're behind this! Is this for taping your date?}  
X: Yes; that's why I'm doing it!  
Epilogue  
After this point, all major maverick attacks stop, and that only a few small ones happened at times, ones that the four hunters have no problem solving. The world was at an era of peace, but the reploids at Maverick HQ were always looking for threats to this peace.  



End file.
